The Threesome
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: This is a One-Shot about Emma, Regina and Zelena if you don't like incest then don't read.


**Here is a WickedSwanQueen threesome enjoy. I do not own OUAT**

Zelena walked into her little sister's house wondering where on earth she could be, she was meant to meet up with her for lunch over an hour ago she can already guess what her sister was doing, Fucking Emma. It was all she seemed to do these days it usually doesn't matter but it kind of made Zelena jealous she was also in love with the blonde beauty but her sister got to her first _of course Regina did Regina gets everything_ Zelena snarled to herself she had to calm down she didn't need to turn green again. Zelena let out a long sigh the house was quiet was she sure they were even home, Zelena frowned but made her way to the bedroom when she opened the door she was in for a surprise Emma was tied to the bed by roped that was attached to her wrist and ankles she was blinded folded from something that looked like silk, Regina was no were to be seen

"Regina?" Emma asked

"Uh no sorry dear it's me" Zelena said with a raised eyebrow

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked

"My dear little sister didn't show up for a lunch that we were meant to have over an hour ago" Zelena huffed in annoyance.

"Well as you can see she is not here" Emma huffed back

"She tied my up, blind folded me and left" Emma growled in annoyance

"Why can you use your magic to get out of it?" Zelena asked

"The rope is stopping me from using my magic" Emma mumbled

"So I guess you can say you're…" Zelena started

"Zelena no don't even think about it" Emma warned

"All tied up" Zelena laughed

"GOD DAMIT IT ZELENA" Emma yelled

"Zelena can you knot aggravate her" Regina smirked

"Oh for fuck sake" Emma huffed

"Language dear" Regina smirked

"Really Gina" Emma sighed and rolled her eyes

"Are you just going to stand there or am I going to have to ask Zelena to help relief me" Emma smirked both Mills women gasped in surprise

"Well if Zelena wants to" Regina smirked, Regina knew her sister also had feelings for the blonde and the two have talked about it and they thought what harm would it be if they had a threesome and maybe something more.

"I am not having sex with your girlfriend Regina" Zelena said with a roll of her eyes

"Awe am I not good enough" Emma pouted and pulled against the rope and whined

"You are more than enough" Zelena muttered but both women heard it

"Well get that hot red piece of arse over here and fuck me" Emma growled

"Emma" Zelena said warningly but froze when she felt her sister press up against her back

"I don't mind if you fuck her you know," Regina whispered huskily and nipped Zelena's ear who let out a quiet moan

"Gina" Zelena quietly whispered

"Please Z, I want to see you fuck Emma I want to watch and hear you make her scream your name" Regina purred and push Zelena softly towards the bed Zelena was on auto piolet towards the bed and stopped at the end of it. Regina sat down on a chair that was close by with a smirk.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me a blind blowing orgasm" Emma purred with a roll of the tongue and thrust her hips in the air. Zelena smirked if it's a mind blowing orgasm she wants it's a mind blowing orgasm she will have. Zelena slowly crawled onto the bed

"Look at the beautiful saviour all tied up and soon you'll be begging for a realise" Zelena purred Emma froze and gasped that was really hot Zelena slowly ran the tips of her fingers up Emma's thigh softly which caused Emma to shiver and Zelena to smirk she hovered over Emma's lips and kissed her softly at first and then it got more passionate and heated. Zelena's mouth then went and kissed, licked and sucked Emma's jaw, neck collarbone and breast she toyed with the blonde wanting to know what would make her moan and what would make her gasp. Zelena knew Emma liked a bit of pain from what Regina and Emma have told her so Zelena made sure to bit her nipples hard. Emma let out a loud gasp and arched her back and threw her head back and let out a loud moan. Zelena couldn't help but smirk against Emma breast she slowly made her way down Emma's torso and dipped her tongue in Emma's belly button Zelena sat up and starched her nails lightly down Emma's body which also made Emma moan. By the time Zelena actually made it Emma's core she was soaking and dripping wet

"All wet and just for me" Zelena purred sexually and she didn't give Emma a second to respond before she swiped her tongue along Emma's clit and sucked hard Emma bucked her hips and threw her head back and let out a loud moan

"Fuck" Emma sighed Zelena just slowly swiped her tongue along Emma's folds which caused Emma to growl

"Just fuck me already" Emma growled

"Oooo someone is impatient" Zelena smirked and turned to look at her sister who looked flustered as was currently naked with her legs spread open and a vibrator in between her legs getting ready to fuck herself with. The sight cause Zelena to moan softly.

"See something you like Sis" Regina husked

"I was going to ask is she always this impatient with you but I got distracted" Zelena smirked

"Oh yes the Saviour is always impatient when it comes to stuff like this" Regina smirked which caused Emma to whine

"Z, Please I need your fingers inside of me" Emma whined

"Patients my dear and your time will come" Zelena purred as she went back to teasing the blonde who in minutes was panting

"Oh fuck, please Z I need you inside me now, I can't wait any longer" Emma panted Zelena smirked and slammed two fingers into Emma's wet core Emma thrust her lips and let out a scream. That's when the two women heard a soft buzz

"Is Regina fucking herself?" Emma asked Zelena

"Yes and it is extremely hot my dear" Zelena purred against Emma's clit, Zelena slowly picked up her past and started going harder soon enough Emma was screaming Zelena's name in ecstasy and they could also hear Regina hit her orgasm, Zelena untied Emma and de blind folded her and then pinned Zelena to the bed and took no time in ravishing her and bringing her to orgasm, while Zelena is panting Regina climbed on to the bed,

"Can I have a turn?" Regina asked Zelena who smirked and pinned Regina to the bed took no time at all to fuck her hard and fast soon enough Regina was screaming out her sisters name. Than Regina fucked Zelena and that's how it went for most of the night the three of them bring each other to climax until they all collapsed into a pile and snuggled into each other and feel asleep. The woke in the morning to someone barging into their room

"Really?" Cora asked raising her eyebrow as she saw the three naked women incest is and will never be frowned upon in the Enchanted Forest so it came to no surprise to her to find both her daughters in bed with the blonde she has spent many nights sharing a bed with brothers and sisters before. It was quiet a popular thing.

"Yes really, now can you leave I want to go back to sleep" Emma mumbled Cora laughed and shook her head as she left the room, knowing that this isn't going to be a one night thing. Cora was correct in that assumption as a few days later it was heard around town that the three of them often shared touches and kisses in public there were a few haters but a lot of people accepted it. Later that night though it was Zelena's turn to be tied up Regina grinned

"Emma I want you to sit on Zelena's face while I fuck her" Regina said with a smirk which caused Zelena to moan

"With pleasure" Emma smirked and straddled the red heads face Zelena licked Emma softly at first and then started to sucked on Emma's click, Emma couldn't help but let out the moan as she felt Vibrations against her clit as Zelena moaned she opened her eyes to see that Regina had a strap-on and was pounding into Zelena, Emma's stomach clenched she knew it was coming but she needed more so she reached between her legs and started to fuck herself which caused Zelena to growl in displeasure

"Untie me and ill fuck you" Zelena growled

"Oh I don't think so" Emma smirked as she continued to ride Zelena's face while fucking herself Regina moved slightly to hit Zelena's g-spot and it caused Zelena to come undone and of course it was a chain reaction next came Regina and then Emma, who accidently squirted all over Zelena's face. Zelena was all too happy to lap it up.

"I think, it's time for you to be tied up little sis" Zelena smirked as she used her magic to tie up Regina.

"What to do, what to do" Zelena pondered and smirked as she picked up the dildo that was still covered in her juices and put it on and started to fuck Regina. While Emma straddled Regina's face and soon enough all three were brought to orgasm.

"Emma's turn" Regina purred

"Well can you both use your fingers on me I want both of you inside me" Emma asked

"We can make that happen" Zelena purred as she and Regina got ready to fuck Emma. After bringing the blonde to orgasm they didn't notice the white glow that surround them because they were to exhausted and collapsed in a heap. It wasn't until a few weeks later that Emma realised something was wrong and went to the hospital only to find out she was pregnant with twins, but the strange thing about these twins they had two different mothers. Emma couldn't wait to tell Regina and Zelena that they both ended up impregnating Emma and they will both be mothers. That afternoon while the three snuggled Emma dropped the bomb

"So you know how I haven't been feeling well" Emma started

"Of course, how many times did we tell you to go to the Dr's" Zelena sighed but smiled at her stubborn blonde lover

"Well I did today" Emma said

"And?" Regina asked

"I am pregnant with twins" Emma said

"TWINS" Zelena said with a grin

"Yup, and you are both the mothers," Emma said with a grin

"How is that possible?" Regina asked

"Well one baby is yours and the other is Regina's" Emma shrugged and smiled

"That is very rare" Zelena said with pride in her voice

"It is, it is something we should be proud of" Regina agreed

"Well I am, I don't care what anyone says or thinks I love the both of you so much and I am happy to be carrying both of your children" Emma grinned and snuggled deeper into both her lover's arms.


End file.
